It Never Rain But It Pours
by BritChick4Sawyer
Summary: This character is another one of the 48 survivors on the island. Her name is Jasmine. You will find out about the different twists in her life on and off the island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Crash

I opened one eye and squinted, but all I could see was the sky because I was somehow lying on my back. I quickly raised my back. I gazed into the clear sea watching it lash onto the sand, which was surrounding me. But then it was as if mute had been switched on for the last couple of minutes, and now that had been taken away. The sound had come, the buzzing, the yelling, and the crying in fear or pain. This was all around. I turned. There it was, the plane, the smashed fuselage.

My eyes lit and I could feel them getting deeper. I suddenly got to my feet. I didn't move anywhere though; it was as if I was stuck. I just watched for a little longer. Of course I did slowly walk as if I was walking on ice towards the crash. But what could I do? I was helpless. I could now hear the sound getting louder. It was as if someone had switched up the volume. Now parts of the ripped up plane were flying everywhere with people having to dodge them. But one man got blown up and I just innocently watched. Tears suddenly rushed to my eyes. I was thinking about what I had survived. I don't remember crashing. I remember the oxygen masks popping down. Then BANG, I'm here. That's all I remember.

I started to panic. Where was he? He should of survived, he could of helped, he would no what to do. We weren't travelling together. But somehow, by coincidence, we had ended up on the same plane. He should have survived, not me. Had he survived? I shouted his name at the top of my lungs. Where was he? I darted around the plane crash as if it was a school playground. Then I found him. He was alive. Tears came to my eyes again.

"Jack" I shouted to him like he was a million miles away. I was so relieved to see him alive, the plane crash had nearly disappeared from my memory.

"Jasmine," he said as he got up from where he was and walked towards me. "Stay away from the crash, go to the edge. Wait there, and I'll come in a minute to check if you're alright," he said softly. I looked on at what he was doing, saving people. Then I walked away.

I sat myself down in the sand. I watched the chaos continue while I just played with the sand. I didn't no what to do, I looked out of place. It was unbearable to think that I hadn't gotten away with out a mark; not even a scratch and the people I was sitting next to had probably died, and that was the realistic truth. Even my clothes weren't damaged all they had on them was dust, why was this?

I new Jack was right for me to stay near by the edge. I couldn't help anyone; I would probably get in the way. Fixing people for Jack was like his own special language. It was what he was made to do. I had learnt that as long as you we're with Jack, you couldn't get broken.

I lifted my head. Out of the corner of my eye, beneath the smoke; where more explosions had taken place and more lives were probably lost, I could see jack hobbling towards me. I hurried towards him thinking he was hurt.

"Jack are you alright?" I said in shock. He had helped all those people and had been injured himself.

"Yeah," he nodded but I new he was laying. I looked at him at him waiting for him to tell me the truth. "Well I'm hurt. But I'll sort it out later. You don't like blood remember?" we both smiled. "So are you sure your okay?"

"Honestly Jack, I'm fine, I was lucky" I said, "You go and get sorted. Sure you don't want me to help?" he nodded and slowly walked away.

"Was that women alright? I mean did she live? The one you were given mouth to mouth to?" I stopped him to ask. When I first found him, that's what he was doing.

"Yeah, she is getting better. Thanks. She was lucky too."

"I guess so" I replied and watched him walk away.

The crash had died down now. I sat down again, in the same spot I first woke up. I watched the night gradually get darker. I was all-alone. I didn't feel like talking, what was there to talk about? We had just been though one of the worst events that will happen to us in our lives. That was one thing we could talk about. It was cold and I didn't have a jacket. I wouldn't need a jacket in my hand luggage when I was going to LA. I hadn't found my suitcase yet either. So I was stuck being cold.

I decided to move closer to the group and not to be the old one out. I gazed at the skeleton of the plane. Then I turned my head to get my first impression at everyone I would be spending the next day with. There was a pretty blonde, she was heavily pregnant, I wonder why she was on the plane? She only looked about twenty-two, but mayb she was older. Next to her was a large, jolly, curly haired man. He was serving out the food. Beside them there was a couple arguing. She looked like Miss. America, and he looked like her brother or her push over boyfriend. She was painting her toenails in a vain pink. Though he looked quite friendly. Under a shelter they was a foreign married couple. I don't think they could speck English. A stuffy looking guy was sitting alone in a black hoodie. I could also see a kid and his dad. An Arab guy. Jack was sitting by the side, but not alone. He was with an innocent looking woman, with long brown curly hair. They were both talking. Near by was a slick looking guy who was smoking. He had blonde hair and intense blue eyes. Then finally there was a bald old man sitting in the middle. He had a Hollywood scar across one eye. He was staring right at me, like he new what I was thinking. He scared me. Were you meant to go by your first impressions? I don't think you are, because nothing is what it seems at first. But then I thought, what was everyone else thinking? We're they all juddging me, like I was judging them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

First Meeting

I woke with my face baked into the sand. My clothes were dry and also covered in sand. The sun was already blazing down on us already. I dragged myself up trying to get my bearings of where I was, but obviously I didn't no. I looked around; most people were already up or didn't sleep at all last night because of what we heard and saw. But that's just it, what did we see? We saw a thing chasing down tress at a terrible force. What could do that? The noise we heard was something we had never heard before and was beyond description. So one word came to everyone's head of what it could be. That word was monster.

"Looks like you're the last one up," the blonde pregnant women smiled with her Australian accent. I didn't reply. I just smiled and gazed. "Sorry, I'm Claire" she smiled one again. "Can I sit down? I get out of breath easy"

"Sure" I said finally. Claire seemed so nice. But for some reason she seemed to be travelling alone. Is she going to be a single mother? "I'm Jasmine," I said while tying my long hair up. I noticed she had a necklace on. It had a Chinese symbol on it, I recognised the symbol. "I like your necklace. It means love doesn't it?" I asked friendly.

"Yeah, it does. Not many people no that. Have you got one?" I felted into my jeans pocket. There it was, it wasn't the same. But similar. It's funny what you keep in your pockets. I rubbed it, and then took it out and showed her. "So who bought it for you?" I looked at her blankly. "Well someone special must of bought it for you because it means love" she was right.

"I don't actually no," I said with a lot of facial expression. Who did buy this for me? As she said, they must have been special. "They why I keep it in my pocket." I said putting it back. "I wanna no who loves me"

"Oh okay then" she said facing me. There was a silence. You could hear the conversation of everyone else.

"So how is your baby?" That's the best question I could think of.

"To be honest, it hasn't kicked from since, you no the crash yesterday" I couldn't believe how calm she sounded. But she sounded worried deep down. "But I have got hope"

"Hope is good," I said nodding. "It must be tough. Don't worry though. You should go and see Jack. He is a doctor." I said encouraging her to get Jack to check the baby.

"I might. But I'm sure he is busy. Jacks your brother right?" I was shocked how anyone could think that Jack and me were related? She was the only one who thought that or was she?

"No, wrong" I laughed " Jack is just a really really good friend" I added because that's what he was. I sat still shocked at the thought. Claire got up and said goodbye. She slowly walked away to the wreckage.

Jasmine Flashback 

I rushed up the two flights of stairs that led me to my apartment. I could feel the terror run up my veins. When I reached my door from the never-ending stairs, I had to fiddle with the key to get it in the lock. When I finally got in I slammed the door shut so everyone could hear miles away. I dropped my handbag that contained my life and quickly turned to check the door was double bolted with the chain across. I flung my back against the door and slowly slid down crying. I buried my head into my hands and untied my hair to cover my face. I sat on the wooden floor; with hardly any light around and started thinking what I was going to do. I didn't no though. Suddenly my phone starting ringing in the typical nokia tune, I pressed end call because it was a number unknown. I jumped when I realised this. I got up to shield the world away by closing the curtains. I picked up the house phone, to phone the one person I truly trusted, Jack. I slouched onto my bed and quickly dialled the number.

"Jack" I said just as the ringing had stopped and he hadn't even had a chance to speak. "I need your help," I whispered, but I don't think he heard.

"Hey, Jasmine. Why you ringing this early" he said trying to be cheery even though it was early in the morning.

"Jack, I need your help," I said calmly. "I need to go to America" I paused for a breath and waited for his reaction. I could feel my heart pounding. "I need to stay with you"

"Jasmine I don't understand. When? Why? Calm down" he continued, "What's the matter? You sound like your crying. Maybe I can sort it?"

"No Jack, no. The only thing you can do is let me stay" My heart was still racing, waiting for the answer.

"Yes you can, but I need to no when" My heart stopped racing. I was relieved. I new that Jack had always been a great friend, but this was something else.

"I'll ring you" I said pressing end call. I looked around at the newly decorated outer city apartment that I would no longer need.

End Flashback 

I managed to struggle up myself. I needed to do so many things and finding Jack was top of my list. I could see him in the distance sitting alone.

"Hey" I said standing next to him. I saw his torn suit, which was the opposite of the real Jack as he was normally well dressed.

"Jasmine. Kate and I are going on a trip." He began to explain. When he said this he looked into the woods, where the monster roamed.

"Who is Kate?" I asked butting in. Though I think I knew that she was the innocent woman sitting next to Jack last night.

"The woman I was sitting next to last night" I nodded like I was approving their relationship. "Basically, we're hiking into the woods to find the cockpit, to find the transceiver, to send out a signal."

"To help us get rescued" I finished. "You certainly don't beat around the bush do you Jack" I smiled. "I understand, but what about that creature out there? We all saw it. You must be crazy to go out there"

"We're no safer here than we are out there Jasmine." He paused. "I'll see you when I get back" he spoke. He got up and went.

"Bye Jack" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. But I still had so many questions to ask him. Why him? Why couldn't someone else go? I watched the three of them Jack, Kate and the scruffy looking man disappear into the painting of the trees.

I saw a pile of suitcases on top of one another situated right near the crash. My boring grey suitcase was luckily on top. But the label, which came with it, was defiantly right, "Cannot get broken". I pushed it along the grains of sand to find a quite space and then sat down and opened it. I had another suitcase to find yet though. I had all my clothes neatly folded and ready to be worn; which would soon get dirty here in this one. Inside my other suitcase there were memories good times and bad, which were all ready to be explored again.

I moved closer to the group yet again, but this time because it was raining. I still had my suitcase with me at all times. It wasn't just a spot of rain; it was a downpour soaking everyone. It never rains, but it pours, I thought. I stood under the shelter with Claire and a few others. Suddenly we heard that thing. It was with Jack. The so-called monster was tearing all the trees down in front of our very eyes, and we couldn't do anything about it. Was Jack in its path? I now had noticed everyone was under cover. Everyone accepted the bald man that was. He had his hands out like he was enjoying the rain.

The next thing I new it was morning and I were still unsure of Jacks safety. I could hear corruption going on somewhere close. Was Jack back? I reached up for my square cut fashionable glasses but only to be disappointed, as it was only a fight that was going on. It was between the smoking, intense blue-eyed man and the Arab man; I could hear what they were saying even though I was still a distance away. The smoking man was explaining harshly how he thought the other guy that blow up the plane. He was being critical and ridiculous, how could anyone assume something like that just at a first glace? The fight was getting nastier and more vicious so I walked closer thinking there might be something I could do to help stop it. I saw Jack, he was back, alive, words or actions couldn't possible explain how I felt, so weirdly I just stood, I didn't go ask if he was all right. Maybe this was because the fight was still going on, by this time Jack that pulled back the smoking guy and someone else the other guy. But even that didn't stop them, still the words flowed out of their mouth and words hurt more than actions.

"Stop" Kate suddenly yelled. Also words mean more than actions it seemed because they stopped straight away. Kate clarified that they had found the transceiver and that there was hope. But it was broken the Arab guy could help though. The smoking guy gave one more petty insult. But then saw more as I had been pushed right to the front. He didn't carried on the argument, he just froze staring painfully at me right in the eye, both of eyes getting deeper and more powerful into one other. I carried on looking back because I was fascinated at how struck he was to see me, everyone had try to stop him, but it was only me who was able to and I wasn't even using words nor actions. He was making me uncomfortable, but I didn't stop, though Jack was joining in. Jack was staring at the smoking guy, but in a different way to me, he was staring in a knowing way.

The guy shrugged Jack off easily. But continued to look at me in a deep way, he finally grunted and walked away. I was struck by these moments that had just past, I still didn't go up to Jack and ask him about what had gone on while he was out there, even though now everyone was walking away. But I didn't need to ask him, Kate had already explained. So I watched the guy who smoked, after a while I followed him through the sand, but only when he had sat down and had started to read his book. I thought he hadn't noticed me, but he had. He did the stare out of the corner of his eye. I looked around him to find, all of his belongings. He had more than most. It was too much for it all to be his. His side of the beach seemed hotter than the one I was staying on. He was sitting on an aeroplane seat which I'm sure someone like Claire would find much more useful.

"Howdy Jasmine, I was starting to wonder when you were gonna pop by" he said in his southern voice before I had a chance. "I always new we were gonna meet again sometime soon. But on a plane crash?" he smiled waiting for some sort of reply. But I didn't understand, was he playing some sort of game? "So, what's new?"

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically "I think you have the wrong person. I don't know who you are," I said truthfully. I would remember someone as bold as him.

"I new you were gonna be a little awkward, but ignoring me completely" he sighed. "Baby, we have history," he said like he wanted me to remember. Like me not knowing him, was killing him inside.

"I'm sorry" I shrugged. "I seriously don't know" My voice faded much like his smile. In the back of my head he did seem vaguely familiar. I eyes looked like he had lost something he loved, but I couldn't bring myself to remember him.

"Look Jas. I didn't say anything before because Jack was there and I didn't want another fight, I no how much you hate them. I saw that you had front row tickets, so I stopped."

"I am really sorry," I repeated myself. This time he seemed angry. I started to turn because I was getting scared. Except he stopped me.

"Your Jasmine Jones." He said grabbing my hand roughly and once again looking me in the eye. I nodded because he was right. "But some people call you JJ" We both echoed onto of each other. "I never liked that, personally" I said letting on of me. I felt like I had a lump in my throat. I felt horrible, what if I did no this guy and he had escaped my memory. Somewhere deep down, I new I had met him or had been linked to him somehow.

"What's your name" I asked nervously because maybe should no. When I came out with that line it was like his jaw was going to hit the floor.

"Sawyer" he said with hidden emotion. I thought about it, but I had never heard of the name before. "You should no that" This time I did walk away. I was still in mystery, but this time intrigued from the first glance Sawyer looked as if he was the guy you love to hate, but maybe he was more than that?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is in Sawyer's perspective. Chapter Three Typical guy 

I can't believe it. I new all the answers, but I can't believe it. I new why, what, when, and how, but I couldn't believe it. There were still unanswered questions. I couldn't ask her about anything because she didn't have any memory of all the times we had together. I through my book down in anger like a dagger in my heart because I had never said sorry to Jasmine. I reached into my pocket for a lighter for my cigarette.

Sawyer Flashback 

I sat on a stool at a smoky bar, listening to the dead end music going on in the background and waiting to meet someone new. I was waiting for my next con that had been organised for me. I didn't no anything about this girl, not even her name or what she looked like. All I new is that she would be a good con. I order my next drink for the night and glanced across to the corner of the bar, which was opposite me. There she was, I new this was her. Though she didn't look rich, she didn't have anything sparkly on her. But you couldn't tell someone's bank balance by the way they looked, you had to read people. She had rich chocolate brown curly hair and deep brown eyes, that draw me too her. I smiled smoothly at her, and then eventually she smiled back tucking one side of her hair behind revealing one alone freckle on her cheek. I got up with my drink that by this time after me studying her had been served. I casually walked over to her still grinning. I sat on the stool next to her but she still didn't say anything.

"Heya Cupcake" I said quickly trying to find her a nickname. "You don't mind if I sit next to you, do ya?" I asked, but to be honest I was gonna sit there anyway even if she said no. She gestured that she didn't mind and I sat down. But she didn't speak. I didn't no if this was the girl, but I could never be sure. All I new that this girl was naturally beautiful, she would make a hard guy melt into nothing but butter, but luckily I am the hardest of hard guys. She was wearing a black on so fashionable skirt bearing her long legs. Her neck was empty and it looked like it died for a necklace around it. I could soon sort that out. Her eyes shone down on me like my moms did. My mom's eyes were like she was reading my mind and making me feel guilty for everything bad I had done and hers were the same, but this time there was a lot more to be guilty about. How was I possible gonna con this girl. "Not much of a speaker, huh" I asked. She smiled and showed her white teeth. I didn't believe in anything being perfect, but if there were an application form she would defiantly tick more than a few of the boxes.

"I talk. But you aren't saying anything interesting" I chuckled. I normally would have hated it if a girl made fun of me. But this was different, scarily different.

"Well I'm dreadfully sorry," I said grinning and then paused. "I'm Sawyer," I said giving her one last smile for her little joke.

"Well its very nice to met you Sawyer," she said speaking for the first time in what seemed like a very proper British accent. She didn't seem shy, but she was, she was putting on a front, she had a whole different side waiting to be explored. She didn't seem like she was going to say what her name was. This was gonna be a slow con, I could tell, a long con. In many ways it didn't seem as though I was the only one hiding something. "Not telling me your name British girl?" I asked in a nice way.

"I'm Jasmine," she said closing her mouth nearly as quick as she opened it. I started to wonder where this was going. I new, the same way every other con went. But I didn't no if I wanted to take that path with this girl.

"Nice" I nodded meaning her name. "So are you from Britain" I asked making steady conversation.

"Yeah, yeah I am" she fidgeted while saying it, like she seemed uncomfortable with the fact. This wasn't for sure, but I am good at reading people. "Have you ever been there?" She said making her first question of the evening that was all a relationship was at the beginning, digging deeper to find answers. I repeated the question over again in my head.

"Hell no" I said loosely forgetting the fact that that was where she was from. "Though I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it, its just" I said trying to redeem myself, but Jasmine butted in.

"No, there's a lot of things wrong with it" she spoke as if I was an innocent man who made a stupid mistake. That pain me like an ice-cold knife going into my brick hard heart. Because in a couple months time her opinion of me would go right down the drain. She would look at me like you look at one of those dolls which you stick needles into. I would come into their lives, lighten it up, but the mess it up and leave with their money within a blink of an eye. Jasmine had just slipped the last of her drink.

"You want another drink, sweetie" I asked her, still not having made my mind up about a permanent nickname for her.

"Yes please" She said with too much manners. I waited for her to say what "Coke" she whispered obviously slightly embarrassed about ordering a kids drink and not something a little stronger. But who knows she could be one of those girls who ain't into drink or a recovering addict, she did seem a little cagey.

"Nothing stronger?" I asked.

"Your not trying to get me drunk are you" I raised one eyebrow up to this remark. Of course I weren't trying to get her drunk. What kinda a guy did she think I was? He would have though. Jasmine seemed nice, no more than nice, highly sarcastic mind, but it was only a front. "No really coke, please" Well she does love her manners.

"Sure" I said ordering it. Then it dawned on me, she wasn't from the U S of A, so why was she here in this bar and how did Gordy find out about her? What had she done to make her famous? "So Jasmine, what brings you here. Its along way from your home, ain't it" I said.

"America is my home," She said piercing her eyes at me. More questions popped into my head, which made me want to dig into the barrel more.

"It maybe now, but I ain't always been. So why you here?" I could tell this worked her up, but I didn't see why, this was probably what she was so cagey about. I suppose everyone had their secrets as well as me. Her eyes glimpsed her eyes towards me making me feel guilty.

"Well maybe I just didn't like Tony Blair" she said, but like I was gonna believe that story. I sighed. "Well, have you never felt that, you just don't belong?" Of course I new what she meant, but instead of answering the question, I lit another cigarette.

"You just don't wanna tell me, do you?" she smiled, knowing I was right.

"Haven't you ever thought that its because I wanna live here?" She said so seriously and so rehearsed; it seemed like a cover up story.

"That ain't the whole story darling, and you no it" Her eyes meet with mine, but she just couldn't lie. Her pupils widen and she tried to speak, but she couldn't because what was to come out was a lie. So I helped her out by asking another question, "Who paid for this little trip?" I said, trying to get back to the idea of conning this girl.

"Why? Why should I tell you?" She said with tone in her anger in her voice. I looked at her, in my, why shouldn't you tell me face that seemed to weaken her. "Jack did," She revealed. But still only vaguely able to look me in the eye. I was still unsure whether to believe her. This con was meant to be a no strings attached con.

"Another character in the plot" I chuckled to myself. But maybe she was rich; maybe it was her that was using him? No, that can't be right, because she was the closest thing to perfect, and perfect meant being all good, didn't it? But why would someone so perfect consider going with someone like me? Maybe she won't wanna go with a guy like me. She would be better off with someone like a doctor. But of course she would fall for me because I wasn't like all those other guys and they liked that. "Well Jasmine and Jack does have a certain ring to it," I said deciding they were an item. She stared at me in confession and I wondered into her eyes, but she lifted one eyebrow up.

"No, no Jack and me are just good friends, very good friends" she said in a less than convincing way, but I believed her. I mean Jasmine and Jack could have existed once upon a time. So this con did have no strings attached?

"So your single?" she blushed when I asked her and nodded. "And you also got a story to tell me" I reminded her. But the look of a ray of sunshine had gone. She was like Mother Nature.

"What the hell make you think I wanna tell you? Why do you deserve to no?" She said with a sharp brim of tears edging her eyes. I wanted to finish questioning her, I wanted to put my arm around her and make all the pain stop. I couldn't find it in myself to do this though because me being Sawyer would mess it up somehow. But I didn't wanna start feeling sorry for myself. Anyway she would shrug me off like I was worthless.

"Cause you need someone to tell. You need someone to tell the whole truth because no one else knows." I said wisely. But this was what I needed to do, not her. I just wanted to no her secrets. But, in a twisted up way I understood. I didn't think Jack new the whole truth, I new she wasn't gonna randomly tell me, but one day she will. I seemed to have struck a cord because a dainty little silver teardrop rushed down her pretty face. I strangely placed my hand on top of her hand. I would never have done this normally, unless it was truly was my fault, but I ain't done anything. Even stranger is that she didn't pull away, like the girls usually do. I could feel her pulse jump right into mine. I was like her shoulder to cry on. I didn't wanna con her now, I didn't wanna break her heart in two months time. There must be some way round it.

"So then, what's your past, Sawyer" I froze when she called me Sawyer, but I suppose nobody else had ever asked me that, nobody had really cared. I should really take my own advice and tell her the whole truth, but of course I can't just do that. I had to make up a story that she would believe, I should no how, I was a con man after all, but Jasmine defiantly had training in how to break one.

"Well, I'm sure its worst than yours" I said with heart at all. Nothing at all could be worst than my past, could it? She was perfect; she couldn't have been though a bad past.

"Oh right, I get you get to ask me about my past, but I don't get to ask you" she questioned with a smile on her face, I grinned back at her. "I'm sorry," she said realising that I felt like she did about her past. I let go of her soft, gentle hand and she let out another smile that pointed out that she liked me. "What do you do?" I looked at her, but she just didn't get it, did she? I wanted to tell her, shout it in front of her face that I was a con man and I was gonna con her. Then she wouldn't let me con her, and then she wouldn't get hurt. She was still waiting for me to reply and to make the lie bigger, "I mean, what's your job?" she said thinking I didn't understand.

"A car salesman" I blurted out, but for some reason she seemed impressed.

"Typical guy" She muttered under her breathe in a pleasing way. It amazed and shocked me how she could see me as a typical guy, but she did. But I am glad I matched her set.

"I ain't no typical guy" I contradicted her. I was gonna ask her what she did but then she interrupted me.

"I got to go," She said looking at her watch. Well Jasmine didn't spend that much time here, did she? I wonder if it was because of me that was leaving so soon? But I thought she liked me, but normally girls would stay up till closing time talking to me. Then again she weren't no normal girl.

"No, stay a little longer" I asked friendly. She got over the bar stood and shook her head rejecting me. "At least let me drive you home" I said, I wanna get to no her better. I had to get to no her better and she had to let me, but she had some kinda trust issues.

"Ok" she smiled. I walked her out of the bar and into the cold dark night. She didn't seem that cold though. I directed to my car, I opened the door, and she gently got in. In silence apart from when she directed me to her apartment I drove. We reached the apartment that I expect Jack paid for. "Here I am," she said undoing her seat belt. "Bye Sawyer" she smiled, I leaned over to give her a goodbye kiss but she quickly turned away to open the door. There she was rejecting me again. Nobody rejects me.

"Golly, ain't ya even gonna invite me in?" I thought out load.

"I got visitors," she alleged with a twinkle in her eye. Like I believe that story, who she think I am? I grinned at her knowing that she didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't wanna get involved with her, well not as Sawyer. Jasmine got out of the car and began to walk up the path. I wound down the window.

"Maybe I'll pop by sometime, huh?" I shouted out to her, but she just shrugged me of. This girl confused me, one minute she was all over me and the next she shrugged me off. I didn't understand why she didn't like me so much now. It must by hard just moving to another country; she won't have any friends, apart from that Jack person, she is probably quite lonely. That's why I thought she would be glad to have me. Well I defiantly had a problem, one hell of a problem. I reached for my cell phone and I dialled the numbers for Gordy. "Gordy, I can't con this girl, I can't do it, she don't want me to" I tried to explain to him.

"Since when did you ask the girl if you could con them? You getting soft?" Gordy said. "If you can't or won't con that bitch, I will get someone much harsher to do the job" I hung up the phone, which meant I was gonna do it. Even though it wont be easy.

End Flashback

My heart was bleeding because Jasmine didn't remember me. I hung my head in shame for not being there. I hate myself for losing her, I always will. However I could let Jack have a little wordy with her to help her remember me, but there's not a chance in hell that he would agree. Not after what I did. Or maybe if I made it in her best interest for her to no who I am he might change his mind. Possibly Jasmine would ask him anyway. The thing what was playing on my mind was how was I meant to play it with her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My First Island Adventure

Jasmine Perspective

I sat myself down a good distance away from Sawyer and started to repeat each syllable of his name. I was trying to make myself remember him, I wanted to remember him, and I had to. I was racking though my head trying to find any memories of him. He couldn't have just vanished from my memory, could he? When I saw the look of pain and shock on his face when I told him I didn't no him, it amazed me how much he seemed to care. Why would I forget about someone who cared about me so much?

"Sawyer, who are you Sawyer?" I mumbled to myself, knowing I will remember him. "I want to no" I ran my hands though the soft sand and then I suddenly clicked. I had heard of the name, I had written about him in one of my old journals, which were in my other suitcase. I didn't remember anything about him, or what I had written about him, only that it was bad. I wasn't sure if that Sawyer is the same one as this one, but how many people are called Sawyer? I could ask Jack he would no for sure. But if he new why wouldn't he have told me already? I won't ask Jack just yet though; it will only create more problems. I lifted myself from the sand and headed over towards where Jack was once again working. He had managed to build a shelter that protected everyone else from the painful images that lay inside. I stepped in to see Jack and another squared jawed man who lay on the floor helplessly with his life in Jack's hands. Jack looked tried and wore, I new that I should try and make him stop working but he wouldn't do as I say anyway.

"Jasmine" He said turning to face me and trying to let out a faint smile.

"Hey" I replied struggling to face him because I was to intent on looking at the dieing man. I made a face at Jack that meant, will this man die.

"He will make it, trust me," he whispered slightly aggressively. But I still doubted this even though I tried to have faith in Jack. "Can you do something for me?" He asked and I nodded with no real option to say no. "Can you find some medicine? Anything."

"Sure" I said turning my back and walking out of the tent to go and do the job. But I needed to ask Jack something, something I new he didn't no the answer to. I held my breath in and asked. "Jack, why haven't we been rescued?" I expected the worst now, rescue should have come by now.

"We will be" I new this would be the answer. I carried on out of the tent and looked for people who weren't busy to ask them about medicine. I saw the girl who looked like Miss. America and the guy who was constantly with her. They were doing nothing much excepted for her arguing with him, so I decided to ask them. I walked towards them and saw her golden blue eyes stare at me in a nasty way. She opened her mouth to speak but I wasn't going to let her.

"Hi, I'm looking for some medication" I said. She tucked one side of her perfectly brushed silky blonde shadow hair and opened her lips that had been covered it angry red lipstick. "I wondered if you had any? Please" I asked politely.

"Well what makes you think we have any?" She bitterly said. I had taken a instant disliking to her, I don't know why, I no you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but she wasn't a nice person, I could tell. "And why would we give you it anyway?" she snarled.

"Please do excuse my sister," The guy said. His bright blue eyes, which sent me into a dream, dazzled me, and I blushed. Unlike his sister his dark flopping hair was un brushed. "I'm Boone and this is Shannon" he smiled nicely. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jasmine" I quickly said before Shannon interrupted me.

"I can introduce myself, I'm not a kid." She said giving him the evil eye "And Boone I'm your step-sister" I could tell they were getting off the point of me being here and were going off into a family argument.

"Hi Jasmine, I don't think we have any at the moment, but I find any I'll be sure to give it to you" he said with a widen grin. Boone seemed nice, it was a pity he ended up with such a horrible step-sister, but he didn't help himself he was always with her. I started to walk away and look for someone else. "You're the doctors friend, right?" He shouted to me. That's what everyone saw me as, the doctor's friend, I didn't mind though. Everyone saw it like that, except for Sawyer.

I asked a couple people and eventually someone had some. Back I walked to Jack to see there was another person in the tent, it was Kate.  
"Here Jack," I said passing him the medicine. I looked at Kate; she had bright eyes and freckles below them.  
"Thanks, Jasmine this is Kate, Kate this is Jasmine" He introduced us.  
"Hi," I replied to her, she had dark brown curly hair similar to mine.  
"Hey, nice to meet you, I've heard about you, from Jack" she smiled. So, Jack had been talking about me. "We're going on a hike, now" she said looking up towards the mountains. "To try and sent out a signal"  
"Can I come?" I asked, I don't know why. I didn't want to meet the thing out there, but I wanted to go.   
"Jasmine, you can't go. Stay here, its safer" Jack said. I new I shouldn't.  
"Just yesterday you said that its no safer here than out there." I reminded him. He stopped working on the man and got up.  
"Ok, but stay safe. Keep with the group" I nodded to him.

"Of Course" I said and walked of with Kate, she seemed nice.

We walked towards where the Arab man was standing he was holding the transceiver. He was wearing a white t-shirt and had tight black long curly hair that was tied up.  
"Hello, I'm Sayid" I said in a foreign accent and smiled gently at me. Sayid had rich mysterious dark eyes that suited him. He put his hand out for me to shake and I shook it. Sayid was the man who early today was in a fight with Sawyer.  
"I'm Jasmine" I seemed like that's all I had been doing today, telling everyone my name. But I didn't mind, I like meeting new people. Shannon and Boone were heading closer towards us as well; they might have been coming to. Once again they were bickering over something stupid no doubt. As they headed closer I could hear that Shannon was saying that she wanted to come with us, but Boone didn't want her to. I think he felt it was his duty to look after her. I just watched them fight it out, but they decided that they would both come. Another person turned up, the scruffy one. "Shall we go?" I asked because I was getting bored of waiting. I was a little nervous about going. Sayid nodded and lead the way. We walked past Sawyer and I looked at him. He was all alone sitting on a piece of the plane reading a letter or something. His distressed face worried me and I thought I should go ask him what was wrong. But then his face turned to look at so I turned away. When he looks at me gives the impression of caring about me, and when I look at him, I see a stranger.

We had got into the jungle now, I was hot and everyone was walking at a fast pace. I looked to the side of me and there was Sawyer, he had come after all.

"Heya Sugar Plum. I decided to come hang out with you," He said to me in his accent as he walked on past me.

"Hey," I whispered back but making sure he could hear me.

"You decided to come?" Kate asked him.

"I'm a complex guy" Was the answer he gave her. I hike seemed miles and it was worst that it was up hill. We climbed up a rock surface, when we got to the top Sawyer lifted me up. It was clear green grass now, and there was a wonderful blue sky. The scruffy guy was heading towards me picking his bands that were rapped around his fingers they appeared to say fate. As he got closer I began to recognize him, but I don't know where from.

"It's nice to see another English person here," He said to me in a northern accent. Sawyer, who was in front looked behind him to see what was going on, "I'm Charlie by the way", he continued.

"Jasmine and yes I am from England" I said to him peering into his face trying to work out who he was.

"Have you heard of the band Driveshaft?" He asked. I had, I remember turning on the TV and watching Top Of The Pops a couple years ago. They got number one. I nodded my head. "Did you like them?" This is where I recognized him. I put two and two together and realised he was in the band. I didn't like them though, they had catchy tune that stuck in your head for days and annoyed everyone else.

"Yeah," I lied. Shannon looked at me and smiled. I think she had heard of hem to and new I was lying. "You were in the band right" He nodded.

Another character into the plot

We carried on walking though the jungle into a dark spot under the trees. Nobody was saying much at all; nobody was doing much either, only walking. Sawyer kept on looking at me making sure I was ok which was comforting. Sawyer wanted to turn the transceiver on now, but Sayid, who was holding it didn't.

"I'm not asking you to keep it on all day." Sawyer shouted at Sayid. Why didn't Sayid just put it on? I new it would waste some of the battery, but not all of it. We heard something tearing though the jungle like the monster did. Something white ripping though the long strains of grass at full speed. There was nothing we could do to stop it, were we going to die? Kate and Sayid started to run, Boone tried to grab my arm, but I wouldn't let him. Sawyer was running anywhere for some reason. The white blur was getting nearer and processing its speed. I started to run. I never had been good at running but this was different.

"Sawyer" I shouted back to him wanting him to come. As I looked back I could see he had a gun. He had shot the thing dead. He had saved are lives. Maybe him knowing me wasn't a bad thing? But where could he have got the gun? I new you couldn't carry guns on planes.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him as I ran back. "Where did you get that Sawyer?" I asked.

"Off one of the bodies baby, no need to panic" The argument went on and on. But what was the point? He had already killed the bear and already got the gun.

"Does it really matter where he got it from?" I said slightly nervous. "He saved are lives." I started to realise I was sticking up for him and he had a smile on his face. "Why aren't we asking ourselves where this polar bear has came from?" I looked to the bear that had a blood shot wound and matted fur. Sawyer was standing next to me, and stopped everyone shocked faces from looking at the bear to him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me sweetie, but I can stand on my on two feet" he said stroking my face with his warm hand. He didn't have a sarcastic look on his he had a genuine look. I didn't no what to say or do. Suddenly Kate grabbed Sawyer's gun that was in his jeans pocket. We walked back because she was holding the gun at us, and if she had the guts to take the gun off him, she had the guts to shoot. She asked how to use a gun and we told her. Then Kate gave a half to Sayid and half to Sawyer, he said something to her. I don't know what, but he didn't talk

"Sawyer" I called after him as we walked on. He stopped immediately in his tracks. "Thank you" I smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"Saving us, we would have been dead if it weren't for you" He looked at me confused. "What? Has nobody thanked you before?"

"Darlin, don't confuse me with Jack I ain't no hero" He said, but I didn't understand why he didn't want to be the hero or the good guy. "I saved myself," he continued coldly. He saw my smile drop when he said it. I was starting to like him; didn't he want me to like him? He didn't want anyone else to like him, because they could hear what saying, "And you" He smiled showing his dimples and trying to cheer me up. "Baby, I'm deeply touched you no, back then you shouted my name" He said grinning sarcastically. I laughed, but didn't replied, I just carried in walking.

We had seemed to be walking for ages none stop. Sayid was looking at the transceiver as we were walking up a hill.

"We've got a bar," He shouted in happiness. There was a crackle coming from the transceiver, and then we heard a voice. A creepy voice that nobody could understand, it was speaking another language, French. I must be the rescue party coming to find us, and it was about time. But did anyone speak French? I new a bit, but hardly anything, I couldn't identify with what she was saying. Shannon seemed to be able to though. She told us what it was saying, but we didn't want to no what she told us. I couldn't believe it.

"It killed them, it killed them all" She translated. What killed them, and who was them?

"Sixteen years" Sayid said. "That message has been playing over and over for sixteen years." He tried to explain.

"It can't have," I said panicking. Where we going to be stuck hear forever?

We stopped there, and Sayid said this is where we would stay the night, I didn't want to, I was scared and alone, because I didn't no anyone here. I didn't no what they were capable of.

"We can't just stay here" I exclaimed. "What about that thing?" I said. If we stay here surely something will happen to us.

"Don't worry Jasmine, me and you can head back together" Sawyer smiled. I suppose walking back with him was better than staying out here all night. He started walking down the hill and I followed. "Wow girl, didn't think you would come"

"You're not going anywhere," Sayid said.

"Why's that, scared the tree's night get us" Sawyer replied.

"No what's inside the tree's will get you" Sawyer grunted and walked back up.

"Better do what the Captain says," He whispered to me, and I lightly giggled. I followed him like a dog and its owner.

"Jasmine, don't worry, we will be back by tomorrow" Sayid informed me. But I was still nervous.

"I'll keep you company" Sawyer said to me realising that I was worried.


End file.
